Life ain't so perfect
by justintylor
Summary: Craig is sitting at his desk with a journal spread out. He’s the only one in view “ Summer is coming to an end and I must say it sucks. Ok so I cheated on Ash a few months back, that’s a given. I dunno, I guess it is a good thing I haven’t talked to eithe
1. Chapter 1

I am doing a different type of fan fic in which I rewrite a entire season. This means my "episodes" wont be dragged out and will only take a couple of chapters. The first episode **401- Ain't my fairy tale ending**. This episode takes place 4 months after Holiday which kind of doesn't make sense because holiday is a Christmas episode but I'm making this take place the following September which is obviously more then 4 months after Christmas but who cares I'm the writer. Just pretend holiday wasn't a xmas episode but instead it was a Memorial Day episode I don't know, lol.

**These are the future episodes and who the main story line involves.**

**401- Ain't my fairy tale ending (Season premier Part 1) **

(A Craig and Ashley episode. Remember Holiday was the last episode)

**402- Ain't my fairy tale ending (2nd part) **

(Continued from 401)

**403- Why me **FYI Marco and Ellie never broke up because Marco never came out to Ellie or anyone and they have been dating fro 2 years

(A Marco episode)

**404- Wind beneath my wings **

( A Paige and Spinner episode)

**405- Tell me you love me**

(A Craig/Manny and Jimmy/Ashley episode)

**406- White lies **

(A Ellie and Marco episode)

**407- Redemption **

(An Ashley and Craig Episode)

**408- The way we were **

(A JT and Manny Episode)

**409- Once in a lifetime (Part 1) **

(A Emma and Sean Episode)

**410- Once in a lifetime (Part 2) **

(Continued from 409)

**411- Chances are **

(A Dylan and Marco episode)

**412- Every time we say goodbye **

(Ashley and Craig episode)

**413- The days go by**

(Emma/Sean/Ellie episode)

**414- Who knew**

(A Terri/Ric Episode)

**415- A Kiss is just a kiss**

(Jimmy and Hazel Episode)

**416- Romance is in the air**

(A Paige and Spinner episode)

**417- Its what I want (Part 1)**

(Craig and Manny episode)

**418- Its what I want (Part 2)**

(Minor story Toby, continued from 417)

**419- I cant stop lovin' you**

(Prom Episode)

**420- I am forever yours**

(A Degrassi summer special with various story lines)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**401- Ain't My fairy tale ending (Season premier Part 1) September ( first episode after Holiday) **

Craig is sitting at his desk with a journal spread out. He's the only one in view " Summer is coming to an end and I must say it sucks. Ok so I cheated on Ash a few months back, that's a given. I dunno, I guess it is a good thing I haven't talked to either of them since the little incident. Who do I love? Now that's the million dollar question! How can I figure this out a pro and con list maybe?

Oh Ash: Pros are….She understands me, she has the same love of music I do, I love her I know this, she's hot by she doesn't know it which makes her even more hotter, she's smart and funny…um cons well she's incredibly stubborn and well she can be a prude.

Ok that wasn't so hard um Manny: Pros….she's hot I mean super hot and she knows it. She's nice and pretty and um hot. Um she's obviously no prude. As for the cons I don't think I love her and well she's no Ashley." Craig glances at Spin who is sitting on his bed "So what do you think Spin?'

"Its your life dude. Like I've been saying all summer you've turned from lord stud to lord dud. Its like this dude you can try to win Ashley back or just move on with Manny. She still wants you everybody knows it."

Craig throws his journal at Spin "Man I don't want to hook up with Manny just because she's there! I need to figure out who I'm destined for"

Spinner rolls his eyes "um dude maybe Marco is more up your alley for this love talk"

"Spin dude Marco and Ellie are happy together he has never cheated on Ellie, at least you have some experience" Craig says

"Whoa dude, I have never cheated on Paige" Spin says

"Seriously you never cheated?" Craig asks

"Dude how can you even say that. I know Paige is my soul mate I just know it dude. I would never screw that up by acting on lust. No offence dude" Spinner replies

Craig feeling a bit awkward "oh sorry man I thought you had"

"Drop it Craig, so whatever you wanna do about your little situation figure it out soon, grade 11 starts tomorrow. I gotta roll getting my set of wheels from Jeremiah motors later"

"Yeah sweet Spin, later I gotta think" Craig says as Spinner leaves. "Bring on the new year" Craig falls onto his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

****

401- Ain't my fairy tale ending (1st part) chapter 2

**--The next day---**

Outside Degrassi

Spinner and Paige drive into the parking lot of degrassi and get out "This is gonna be the best year ever honey-bee" Paige says

"I know this year is gonna be off the hook" breaks into his infamous robot dance

Paige rolls her eyes " Do that once more and I'm gonna break those hands off honey" Paige says with attitude

"There's Ashley" Spinner says "Wonder if Craig's gonna make his move?"

Paige pulls Spinner back "Whoa what Spin? Craig wants Ashley back?"

"Um, yeah that's the impression I got from him yesterday" Spin says

"Hon you're gonna have to break it to him but a Craig and Ashley reconciliation isn't gonna happen" Paige says

"Whoa wait a sec honey-bee why not?" Spin asks

"She's back with Jimmy. They decided to go another round at it" Paige replies

Spin glances down the hall and sees Craig he's walking towards Ashley who is standing at her locker "Crap. When did they hook up? Jimmy never said anything to me"

"Last week. Hello Spin they were at the DOT on a date a couple days ago didn't you see them?" Paige asks

"I gotta catch him Paige" Spin runs for Craig "Listen bud hate to burst your love bubble but Jimmy and Ash are back together" Spinner says

Craig bites his lip "Their back together well um their back together"

"You already said that dude" Spin says

"Yeah thanks for telling me!" Craig walks down the hall and sees Manny. "Um, Manny hi" As he sees Manny

Manny looks at Craig unsure of what her emotions towards him are "Hi---Hi Craig"

"I'm sorry" Craig says

"I'm sorry too." Manny says

"Sorry! For what Manny I was the jerk" Craig says

"Um I'm sorry for being 18 weeks pregnant and not telling you until now" Manny says as easily as if she want dropping a major bomb.

Craig looks down at her stomach. Manny is wearing a over stuff hooded Degrassi sweater and sweat pants she still looks attractive to him but Craig didn't even realize her style change. "You don't look pregnant" Craig says

Manny reaches for Craig's hand and leads him into a empty classroom and pulls up her sweater reveling her stomach " Do I look pregnant now?"

Craig gently glides his fingers along Manny's stomach "you're pregnant" he says

Manny seems a little taken back from this. She pulls her sweater down " Um Craig just I think its best if we don't talk right now. "

"What? Your pregnant with our child of course I want to talk to you Manny" Craig says

"Listen Craig, it took me months to get over you. You do you know how awful I felt at Christmas when you didn't come after me. You never loved me Craig" Manny walks out the door

"Manny" Craig says but Manny is already long gone

Paige and Spinner in MI

"Yes honey-bee" Spinner says as almost a robotic response

"Spinner did you even listen to what I just said" Paige asks

Spinner looks through his dmails "Something about Manny and Craig"

Paige rolls her eyes "Yes Spin I just said" saying in super slow fashion " that Manny is currently impregnated with Craig's love child"

Spinner finally listens and his in shock "Manny's pregnant. But they haven't in---and I just saw her---she doesn't look…"

"Trust me honey-bee Manny's pregnant" Paige says

"How do you know?" Spinner says

"Lets just say before someone goes in a room and thinks they are alone check the closet" Paige says

"What?" Spinner replies still dazed and confused

"Spinner I heard it myself I was in the closet when they were talking. I wasn't spying or anything I just happened to be in the right place at the right time" Paige responds

At Lunch

Manny is sitting with Emma as Craig walks over "Emma can you give us a sec" Emma looks over at Manny and Manny nods her head

"Sure" Emma says "I'm gonna be in the MI lab if you need me Manny" Emma states

"Sure Em" Manny says as Emma walks off

Craig sits down at the table "Manny why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't something I could just tell you. I was mad at you, and I was mad at myself. Not like I coulda just called you and said hey I'm pregnant." Manny replies

Craig sees Ashley and Jimmy in line at the Caf holding hands, it tares him up inside "Manny---" Manny sees Craig looking at Ashley

"This has always been about Ashley Craig. I can never compare. Just get lost Craig, I'm gonna raise this baby myself" Manny says

"But I want to be involved in our baby's life. I want to be involved with you Manny" Craig says

"Since I'm your substitute Ash? Just leave me alone Craig" Manny says as she gets up

"Yeah this year is gonna be awesome" Craig says after Manny walks off. "just awesome"

**Zoom in on Craig "To be continued" is on the screen and the credits roll. **


End file.
